Ron&Hermione Fluffy Oneshot!
by heartxgabz
Summary: Ron has finally plucked up the courage to ask his dream girl to the dance, but what will be the outcome when he does? Does she love him back? Ron&Hermione, fluff, oneshot! sorry about title, it isn't very original xP :


_**Ron&Hermione.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this, apart from the storyline. If i owned the characters and places, i would not be sitting at my computer right now writing this, would i :-)**

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so don't blame me if it lacks a certain professionalism, i will try my best. :-)**

It was the day before the annual 6th years Ball, and Hermione was feeling a little flustered.

After all, it was the day before the ball, and nobody had asked her yet! Anyway, she set off for the great hall for lunch, and when she got there Harry hailed her over.

'Hey, Hermione, erm..' he mumbled when she got near to him.

'Yes Harry'

'Would you, er, would you be my partner in the Ball?' he mumbled so fast it was barely interpretable.

Hermione blushed. She'd never've thought that Harry would've ever thought of her like that.

'Why, er, I.. I.. of course I will!' Hermione stuttered.

Moments later Ron stumbled in, dripping wet.

''Mione, come 'ere will you?' he whispered, whilst walking in the direction of the stairs.

Hermione followed, wondering what Ron could possibly want to tell her.

When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Ron sat down on the sofa, and gestured for Hermione to sit next to him.

'Right, 'Mione, just let me say this, if i don't say it now, i never will'

Hermione nodded.

'Right, for the past week,I've been trying to summon up the courage for me to.. to.. ' Ron flushed red, so much so that it clashed horribly with his hair.

'Ron, what's..' Hermione interrupted. Ron put a finger on her lips.

'No, i have to say this now 'Mione..to.. will you go to the Ball with me?' he gabbled.

Hermione was utterly horrified.

'Ron! Oh, Ron, I'm sorry! Harry just asked me, and.. I accepted'

Ron jerked his head up to look at Hermione 'Harry.. asked you to the Ball?' he was looking as if he'd just seen a huge spider.  
'Well yes, I.. I didn't think anyone else would so I just accepted'

'I cannot BELIEVE that.. that.. git!' and with that Ron got up and stomped off muttering to himself along the way.

Hermione had been able to grasp the situation right up until Rons parting line.. then she completely lost it.

Since she could do nothing about it, seeing as she didn't know where Ron had stomped off to, the fetched her current book and settled down infront of the fire.

A few minutes later there was a flash of lightning outside, and, grumbling, she walked to the window to see if it had struck anything.

She could see no damage that was visible, but then, amidst the pouring rain something caught her eye.  
Standing, in the middle of one of the school fields, was a figure. Now, seeing as Hermione was a Prefect, it was up to her to investigate and drag the person back inside.

She grabbed her cloak and set off for the entrance hall. On the way she passed Harry, who asked where she was going.

'Some complete idiot is outside, getting soaked through, and me being a Prefect and all, it's my duty to go and get them.' she replied, then hurried off.

Almost as soon as she opened the entrance hall doors, she was soaked through it seemed.

'This idiot is going so pay for this' she mumbled to herself.

She forced herself outside and a huge gust of wind slammed the enormous door shut behind her. She winced.

It was freezing outside, but still, she had duties now.

She hurried off in the direction that the person had been standing, pulling her cloak tighter around her as she ran. As she neared the person, she slowed. They were talking to themselves, and she decided to listen.

'Bloody git.. he knew.. he KNEW i liked her. He knew i LOVED her! Then what does he go and do? Go and ask her to the Ball'

Hermione gasped. It was Ron!

'I'm going to kill him. I really am. Bloody backstabber! I thought i could trust him. I thought i could trust him with the fact that I'd finally realised, I'd finally realised that.. that i was in love. With Hermione Granger! But no Ron, you can't kid yourself with the fact that she might love you, even like you back. You're just Harry Potters tag-along, and she's the smartest girl in the school! What do you have to offer her, eh? A big family? yeah. great stuff Ron, just what she always wanted. I'll never be good enough for her, but Harry Potter is. The 'Chosen One'. With all the money in the world. Who am i kidding, i never had a chance. Not even in my wildest dreams. I still can't kid myself that i don't love her though. Because i do, with all my heart'

At this last remark Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She sunk to her knees and started sobbing. Ron spun round so fast he nearly toppled over.

'HERMIONE!' He looked as if he were about to faint with shock. 'What're.. what're you DOING here'

'Ron.. I.. I.. I never knew you felt like that!' she gulped for air, tears were now streaming down her face, amongst the rain. 'Do you really, i mean, really.. love me Ron?' she whispered.

'I.. er.. well there's no point denying it now is there? Yes, 'Mione.. i do. I have since 1st year' he whispered back, now turning a nice beetroot colour.

'Ron I.. I.. i feel the same way! i have since i first set eyes on you!' She gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth, she'd just realised what she'd said. She hung her head. Ron kneeled down in front of her, and tilted her head upwards so she was facing him.

'Do you really 'Mione? I mean, do you really love me'

She gazed into his lovely blue eyes.. she couldn't deny it. She was well and truly in love, with Ronald Weasley.

She nodded, and whispered faintly 'yes.. I.. i do'

He stood up, took her hands and helped her up.

She raised her head to look at him again.

Her mouth was millimetres away from his.

They were so close in fact, the could feel each others breath on their faces.

Suddenly Ron's lips touched hers, and Hermione could've sworn she heard fireworks in her ears. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist.

After about a minute, they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes for a minute or so, then took each others hand and walked slowly back to the castle, now dripping wet. When they reached the common room, they were still holding hands. Harry appeared from the dorm staircase.

'Find the stupid idiot then Hermione?' he said with a grin on his face.

A moment later, Ginny appeared, and slipped her hand into Harry's.

Ron looked slightly shocked for a minute, then smiled.

Harry spoke.  
'Don't worry about the Ball Hermione, i was going with Ginny anyway, i knew you'd tell Ron I'd invited you, and er, i guess my plan worked.' he said this with a huge grin on his face.

'Thanks Harry' Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

Harry and Ginny left them to it, and by now it was quite late so only Ron and Hermione were left in the common room.

Ron went and sat in one of the armchairs near the burning fire, and gestured for Hermione to sit on his lap.

She happily obliged.

Ron had his arms around her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go, and both of them looked happier than they had ever been before.

Ron leant in, and kissed Hermione again.

When they parted, she gazed happily at him, and he whispered 'Hey, 'Mione'

'Mm?'

'Will you go to the Ball with me'

Hermione giggled and flushed red.  
'Of course'

And she laid her head on Ron's chest, both of them happy to their hearts content.

**A/N: Well, that's my first fanfic! Hope you liked it.. i tried my best. Pls R&R :-)**


End file.
